


While it lasts

by SamusMarin451



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamusMarin451/pseuds/SamusMarin451
Summary: “Es extraño. El hecho de que las cosas que no vemos son las nos terminan matando o nos incentivan las ganas por vivir. Nos hacen sentir culpables o por otro lado nos redimen.No hablo de la radiación en si. Y tampoco quiero hablar de la muerte.Hablo del amor”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la miniserie HBO. No deseo hacer mofa o trivializar de ningún modo la tragedia que asoló y que seguirá asolando a gran parte de la humanidad.

** _ Junio, 1986. _ **

El hombre observó el reloj en su muñeca. Ya eran más de las 3:00 am y Boris Shcherbina era consciente de que a esas horas debía de estar en cama descansando, aprovechando el sueño ligero que la radiación le permitía tener. 

Pero no. 

En su lugar estaba en el salón de eventos del hotel de Pripyat. Con la tenue iluminación de una solitaria lámpara, una botella de vodka, varios casetes y una radiograbadora que había encontrado en una de las habitaciones del hotel. 

Movido por la curiosidad y con el volumen al mínimo, el hombre comenzó a reproducirlas. La mayoría contenían discursos políticos, mismos que eran cortados de inmediato por Shcherbina cuando oprimía el botón de detener. Probó cinta tras cinta hasta que en lugar pararla, accidentalmente adelantó unos minutos y la voz de Lennin dio paso alos primeros acordes de una canción. 

No una cualquiera, esta era una melodía proveniente del oeste.

Su conocimiento en música occidental era pobre, lo mismo aplicaba para su manejo del inglés. Aún así alcanzaba a comprender frases sueltas de aquella melodía. Luego de unos minutos, el hombre se hallaba sumergido en la música. 

_“I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone. All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity. Dust in the wind”._

Sentado frente al ventanal, Boris observaba el cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas. 

Tan absorto estaba que no escuchó los tímidos pasos que venían en su dirección. 

—¿Qué es eso?— Inquirió Legasov.

Boris dio un respingo. 

—Perdón, no fue mi intención.—Apenado, el profesor dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Pasado el susto, Boris negó con la cabeza.

—Las encontré en una habitación, al parecer alguien las contrabandeó.—El hombre señaló la silla a su lado y Valery asintió, sentándose allí.

_“Now, don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky. It slips away. And all your money won't another minute buy. Dust in the wind”._

—La música es interesante.

—Lo es para ser occidental. 

—Aunque supongo que sería mejor si al menos entendiera lo que dicen. 

—No te pierdes de nada. Básicamente el hombre que canta nos dice que solo somos polvo en el viento. Una gota de agua en un mar interminable. ¿No es eso encantador? 

Valery se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías estar dormido.

—Al igual que tú.—Respondió el político.

—Lo estuve por dos horas, tuve una pesadilla y no pude volver a dormir.— Legasov se talló los ojos.

Boris bebió un sorbo de vodka.

—Solía tener pesadillas cuando era niño. Tuve unas cuantas cuando estábamos en la gran guerra. Se detuvieron con el pasar de los años pero...

—¿Volvieron?

—Si, lo hicieron. Aunque cuando despierto no se si esto sea mejor que mi sueño. De cualquier modo, a veces caminar me ayuda a dormir. Empecé a deambular por el hotel, encontré esto y henos aquí.

El profesor soltó un suspiro.

—Aun así Valery, con todo lo que ha pasado, no se puede menospreciar una vista como esta. 

Shcherbina señaló el ventanal. Detrás de el, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor. Legasov observó al hombre. El ucraniano lucia absorto. 

Después de un breve silencio, Boris habló. 

—Mi abuela solía decir que cuando moríamos nuestra alma se volvía parte de las estrellas.—El político tomó un sorbo de vodka.— No se si ella realmente creía que eso ocurría. Tal vez solo lo decía porque quería mantenerme quieto cada que nos tendíamos en el pasto a observar el cielo nocturno. 

—¿Lo hacían a menudo?—Preguntó Legasov. 

—Si, cuando era niño me contaba historias basándose en las constelaciones. Lo hizo muchas veces hasta que falleció. Desde entonces solo puedo recordar el nombre de unas cuantas. Por ejemplo...—El hombre señaló con el dedo índice a una estrella particularmente brillante.—Esa es Aldebaran, el ojo del toro. La más brillante en la constelación de Tauro. 

Boris volvió a beber. Suspiró.

—Valera, ¿qué crees que nos pase al morir? 

Si a Legasov le pareció extraña esa pregunta, no lo expresó.

—Bueno, nuestros cuerpos comenzarán el proceso natural de descomposición...

—No, no me refiero a los detalles biológicos.

—Oh.

Valery miro la cúpula celeste.

—Cuando estaba en la universidad, lei sobre mitología antigua de varios países. Una de ellas decía que había tres clases de destinos para la gente que moría. La causa del deceso determinaba el lugar al que eras enviado.

—¿Cuales eran esos sitios?

—No recuerdo los nombres, eran prácticamente impronunciables. Pero vagamente sé en que consistían. En el primero los guerreros muertos en batalla y las mujeres que morían en el parto acompañaban al sol en su recorrido por el cielo.  Las personas que perecían ahogadas, por la caída de un rayo o de lepra iban a un sitio paradisiaco, regido por el Dios de la lluvia en donde todo era felicidad.

—Suena encantador.

Valery suspiró. 

—Por último, los que morían por enfermedades comunes tenían que pasar por las nueve regiones del inframundo. Con la ayuda de perros cruzaban un río para después recorrer montañas echas de obsidiana, campos nevados, desiertos, aguas oscuras, fieras que devoraban corazones y una neblina que los cegaba por completo.  Al final de todas esas pruebas, los dioses los liberaban de las cargas terrenales y les dejaban ser uno con el universo. 

Boris lo meditó, dejó de ver el casete que sostenía con sus manos y se volvió hacia Valery. El hombre tenía la vista fija en el ventanal, veía las estrellas a través del cristal. 

—Si eso existiera, ¿crees que tendríamos que pasar todas esas pruebas?— Preguntó el profesor.

—Aún no sabemos cómo vamos a morir, Valera. Quizá nuestro destino sea acompañar al sol por toda la eternidad. 

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

—No somos guerreros, Boris.

—Pero tampoco moriremos por una enfermedad común. Nos matará una lucha contra un enemigo que no vemos. No es una batalla convencional pero el resultado es el mismo. 

—Borja...—Murmuró el pelirrojo.

_“¿Borja?. Es la primera vez que me llama así”._

El profesor encendió un cigarrillo, exhaló el humo para después suspirar.

—No se que pasará después de morir. No se si atravesaremos montañas de piedra volcánica o acompañaremos al sol. Ni siquiera se si haya un después.—Boris se sobó las sienes, buscando las palabras correctas.—Pero, desde que dejaste claro que moriremos en cinco años, entendí que había que disfrutar cada momento mientras aún estuviésemos vivos. Intento vivir con esa idea. Y con ese pensamiento hice las paces con el precio que tuve que pagar por el error de alguien más.

Valery asintió. 

—Celebrar las pequeñas victorias.—Lagasov murmuró para si.—Concuerdo con ello.

La canción concluyó, fue seguida por una melodía de ritmo similar. 

Los hombres escucharon música prohibida hasta que el alba comenzó a alzarse tímidamente. No hablaron, la muda compañía bastaba para que ambos estuvieran tranquilos. Cuando el sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte,Boris detuvo la música. Tomó la radiograbadora y los casetes. Asintió a Valery y se fue del lugar. 

Legasov se quedó un poco más. Se permitió ver el amanecer en completa plenitud.

* * *

—Camarada Legasov, hemos arrasado con el bosque del perímetro sur.—Tarakanov señaló el lugar en un enorme mapa.—Pero los dosimetros indicaron altos niveles de radiación a 255 metros de esa área. Es solo terreno, sin vegetación importante. 

Valery expulsó una bocanada de humo. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle aunque no sabía si era por la presión de lidiar con la emergencia o por la radiación en si.

—Hagan lo mismo que hicieron con los casos anteriores. Quiten la capa superficial de la tierra y sepultenla sobre si misma. No puede quedar nada al aire libre.

Tarakanov asintió y salió de la oficina móvil que Legasov y Shcherbina compartían. 

El pelirrojo marcó la zona. Era la trigésimo segunda en la encontraban altas cantidades de radiación sin queen las partes vecinas se reportara un índice parecido. 

Radiación irregular, esparcida como los pétalos de una flor llevados por el viento. 

Legasov suspiró. No había dormido bien. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y se sentía increíblemente cansado. Se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios y lo encendió. 

Retuvo el humo en sus pulmones por un momento para dejarlo salir con lentitud. Se preguntó si lo que estaban haciendo ayudaría a mitigar las consecuencias del desastre. Si el sacrifico de todas las personas involucradas no sería en vano. 

Se preguntó si no era demasiado tarde para las personas que vivían en Ucrania o Bielorrusia, donde la radiación se concentró.  Ya era tarde para el. Lo había sido para los bomberos y el personal que trabajaba en la planta. También era tarde para Boris. 

Les quedaban menos de cinco años. Cuando termino de fumar su cigarro, encendió otro. Se sentó frente a su escritorio. 

Minutos después, Shcherbina entró con una sonrisa en los labios. 

—Esta hecho, los vehículos lunares llegarán en dos días.

El político tomó un par de las tantas botellas de vodka que tenía a su disposición y le ofreció una a Valery. El hombre asintió, tomándola y abriéndola. Bebió un trago abundante que sorprendió a su compañero. 

—Aún me preocupa Masha.— Dijo Legasov después de beber otro trago. 

—Ya encontraremos algo. Mientras tanto, disfruta esta victoria. 

El profesor le miró molesto. Como si el político se estuviera burlando de él. 

—¿Qué?.— Cuestionó Boris.

—¿Cómo podría disfrutar de algo que no hace más que recordarme lo que estamos lidiando? Aún si triunfamos con esto, la poca satisfacción que tengamos será breve porque siempre aparecerá un obstáculo aún mayor.

Valery habló tranquilamente, pero no pudo ocultar su frustración. 

Shcherbina se sentó. Bebió un poco más de vodka, meditando por un momento en lo que iba a decir. 

—No puedo decir que estás equivocado. No se cual sea el enfoque de un científico, pero permíteme compartirte mi punto de vista. 

El político suspiró.

—Las cosas eventualmente tendrán un final, independientemente de si son buenas o malas. No importa cuento luchemos contra esa idea. Nada es para siempre. No estoy diciendo que no debas preocuparte, solo digo que cualquiera que sea el problema eventualmente encontraremos una solución para ello. Ya apagamos un incendio, evitamos una explosión termonuclear, evacuamos a las personas, hacemos lo posible por evitar la contaminación...

—¡PERO AÚN NO ES SUFICIENTE!.—Gritó Valery completamente abrumado.

Se quitó las gafas y cubrió su rostro. Se sentía increíblemente avergonzado. Si bien tenía razón, Shcherbina era la última persona que merecía ser el objetivo de su ira y frustración. Algunos segundos después escuchó que Boris se levantaba, lo oyó caminar y cuando pensaba que se dirigía a la salida, los pasos se escucharon más cerca. El politico puso una mano en su hombro.

Boris suspiró. 

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella noche? ¿Que estábamos lidiando con algo que jamás había sucedido? Bueno, creo que hasta ahora hemos estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Nosotros estamos haciendo lo que podemos con lo que tenemos a nuestro alcance. Y quiero creer que todo lo que hemos sacrificado no sera en vano. Así que, por favor, no menosprecies todo lo que hemos logrado. No estás solo en esto Valera. Me tienes a mi, es decir... nos tienes a todos. 

Para Legasov quedaba claro que Boris no hablaba de los políticos o la KGB que atestiguaban todo desde la relativa seguridad que Moscú ofrecía. 

Shcherbina hablaba de los bomberos, mineros, soldados, científicos, médicos, enfermeras. Hombres y mujeres que intentaban vencer a un enemigo que no tenía rostro ni color pero que sin duda los exterminaría sin piedad. Todos estaban intentado salvar al mundo. 

Valery colocó su mano sobre la que Boris tenía sobre su hombro. Se quedaron así por un corto tiempo hasta que Valery asintió. 

—Trataré de celebrar las pequeñas victorias.—Murmuró Legasov. 

Boris cortó el contacto y volvió a sentarse. 

—Disfruta de los buenos momentosmientras duren, Valera.—Boris bebió.— Solo nos quedan cinco años, quizá menos que eso.

* * *

Un par de días después, Boris había atestiguado un par de eventos que aunque completamente dispares, (uno era algo que rozaba lo milagroso y otro era más bien cotidiano), ambos lo habían llenado de dicha absoluta. Pocas veces la vida lo había premiando con instantes de absoluta felicidad. La mayoría había pasado de manera tan fugaz que no se había dado el tiempo de deleitarse en ellos.

Pero en el instante en que el vehículo lunar se movió sobre aquel techo y vio una sonrisa formarse en la cara de Legasov, Boris no dejó que esos momentos se le escaparan de las manos. Después de un comentario con tintes jocosos. El hombre había tomado las mejillas de su amigo para después abrazarlo. 

Aún estando en presencia de otras personas, el contacto se había sentido con tanta intimidad que terminó por abrumarlo. Por un brevísimo instante sintió que solo Legasov y el estaban en aquella habitación. Por alguna razón que desconocía, al abrazar a Valery se sintió completo y feliz.

Una parte de si sospechaba que nunca jamas volvería a experimentarese grado de felicidad. Como si aquel momento fuera el pico máximo de alegría y de allí los días de vida que le restaban irán descendiendo poco a poco hacia la amargura.  Shcherbina alejó el pensamiento de la cabeza y se negó a quitar su brazo de los hombros de Valery. 

Después de todo, se había prometido disfrutar de aquellos momentos perfectos mientras durasen. 

** _Octubre, 1986._ **

Desde luego que la amargura llegó.

Después de que “Joker”, aquel robot policía fallara y los liquidadores comenzaran las tareas de limpieza sobre Masha, las cosas comenzaron a ir para mal.

Si no eran Charkov y sus agentes investigándolos hasta el punto de la asfixia, era el pobre de Tarakanov que seguia encontrando más y más puntos irregulares de radiación más allá de la zona de exclusión y si tampoco era eso, le exasperaban la insensatez e incompetencia de los hombres del partido que se negaban a entender la magnitud del desastre.

Boris caminaba de regreso a la oficina móvil.Después de discutir acaloradamentecon el Ministro Ryzhkov sobre aumentar las dimensiones de la zona de exclusión y casi fracasar en el proceso, el hombre decidió que un paseo corto lo ayudaría a libertar los niveles de frustración. 

Transcurría ya la primera mitad del otoño. El frío viento le golpeaba de vez en cuando la cara, agitando así vez el abrigo color caqui que llevaba. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían silenciosamente sobre su cabeza. 

Unos pocos hombres se veían a lo lejos, aunque Shcherbina no alcanzó a distinguir lo que hacían. Boris ya estaba cerca de su destino cuando estornudó. Algunos segundos después tosió un poco. Se reprendía mentalmente por haber salido a caminar con aquel clima cuando la tos volvió y lo obligó a detenerse. Cubrió su boca con la palma de la mano y el intenso ataque de tos cesó a los pocos segundos. El sabor metálico invadió su boca. Vio flemas rosadas sobre su palma.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ella, mezclando y diluyendo aquella mucosidad. Boris se quedo inerte, no supo por cuánto tiempo. Pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos u horas. Solo reaccionó cuando escuchó la voz de Valery hablándole a lo lejos. 

Dejó de mirar su mano, alzó la vista hacia Legasov.

“Moriremos en cinco años”.

—¿Qué hacías parado allí?.—Preguntó el pelirrojo en cuanto Boris llegó.—¡Estás empapado! Podrías enfermarte. 

El hombre ya se había limpiado la flema con su abrigo. Mismo que acabó en el perchero que tenían en una esquina del lugar. Aparte del abrigo y la cabeza, las demás prendas que vestía estaban secas. 

—Quería caminar y cuando regresaba la lluvia me tomó por sorpresa. Hacia mucho que no veía la lluvia cayendo estando yo a la intemperie. Además, solo el abrigo se mojó. Estaré bien. 

Valery le miró extrañado. Negando con la cabeza. 

—Se que suena ridiculo, pero me pareció algo curioso. 

El hombre se sentó frente a su escritorio. Tomo una libreta de la cual desconocía su contenido y fingió leerla.

—El camarada Ryzhkov ha aceptado nuestra sugerencia de ampliar la zona de exclusión.

Legasov asintió. 

—Eso es fantástico. 

—Si, si que lo es.

Valery ladeó la cabeza, sintiéndose desconcertado. Sintiendo que Legasov lo observaba, Shcherbina alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos preocupados de su compañero.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó el político.

—Boris, ¿Estas bien?

—Desde luego que lo estoy camarada Legasov. 

—Borja...

El hombre bajó de nuevo la mirada, dejando implícitamente claro que había terminado la conversación. Valery, sintiendo la atmósfera pesada que se empezaba a asentar sobre ellos, decidió sentarse frente a su propio escritorio. Tomando su libreta pequeña y empezando a escribir sobre ella.

Después de un largo rato. Boris habló.

—Vi las gotas de lluvia cayendo del cielo y me pregunté si sería la última vez que podría atestiguar algo así.

Legasov asintió.

—Hoy vi a un joven llorando cerca de la central. Me dijo que una parte de su traje se le había roto mientras limpiaba a Masha.

Shcherbina no se inmutó.

—Siempre se dirá que la tuvimos más fácil que ellos, Valera.

* * *

_ **Dos semanas después.** _

Boris se encontraba sentado frente a la barra del bar en el hotel de Pripyat. De algún modo el descuidado edificio se había convertido en una especie de refugio. Había tomado uno de los vehículos de los militares y condujo hasta allá. Se había llevado la radio grabadora y las cintas encontradas en ese sitio hacía tantos meses atrás. También llevaba consigo una pequeña botella de Vodka. La bebía en escasos sorbos, con lentitud. Sintiendo que el alcohol le quemaba la garganta. No podía estar en el camper, no deseaba amargar aún más a Valery con su estado de ánimo. 

Comenzó a reproducir una de las cintas, empezó con una de las tantas arengas de Lennin hasta que se trasformó en una melodía sin voz. Acordes de guitarra eléctrica acompañados por una batería. Perfectos para la ocasión. 

Saber que podrás morir en cinco años es una cosa. Tener la certeza absoluta de que efectivamente morirás es algo completamente distinto.

El médico le había quitado importancia a lo sucedido. Diciendo qué tal vez solo era resequedad en la garganta o quizá una irritación en la faringe. Ademas, aparte de aquel ataque de tos, no había sufrido otro y se sentía relativamente bien. 

Sabía que lo había dicho para calmarlo, porque Boris sospechaba que el hombre no tenía idea de que le estaba ocurriendo. 

Shcherbina volvió a sentir ese desasosiego que experimentó cuando Valery le dijo que morirían en cinco años. Ya no lograba acallar a la voz de su cabeza que le recriminaba el haber malgastado su vida. Aun cuando pensaba que había resuelto el saber que su expectativa de vida se había reducido drásticamente, las dudas comenzaron a azotar su mente, preguntándose si había vivido bien. Si no había desperdiciado el tiempo.

Si, se había casado, había formado una linda familia, forjó una carrera envidiable en el partido a lo largo de los años hasta llegar a ser el vicepresidente del consejo de ministros. Pero nada de eso había sido, o sería, permanente. 

El tiempo pasó y con el correr de los años eventualmente se quedó solo. Enviudó, su hijo finalmente formó una familia, tomando así un camino distinto al de él y su cargo no tardaría en pasar a manos de alguien más. 

Incluso se sentía ignorante. Todo la formación académica y experiencias que había obtenido a lo largo de su vida no lo habían preparado para lo que estaba viviendo.

De no ser por Legasov, estaría aún más perdido de lo que ya estaba.

Legasov... Valery.

Recordó la primera vez que lo llamó así. Cuando repartió la salchicha a aquellos perros y le advirtió que cuidara sus palabras. Habían pasado tantas semanas desde aquel momento pero el podría jurar que lo había vivido apenas el día anterior. 

Boris no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza antes de sonreír.

Valery era quizás el hombre más imprudente que había conocido en su vida. 

Lo supo en cuanto Legasov golpeó la mesa durante la primera reunión que tuvieron, diciéndoles a las personas más poderosas de la Unión Soviética que había pasado algo sumamente grave en Chernóbil basándose en la descripción de una roca. 

Reafirmó el hecho cuando el científico corrió detrás del propio Charkov. Exigiendo saber que había pasado con la camarada Ulana. Sin importar que aquello pudiera provocar que le dispararan o peor, convertirse en el objetivo de un hombre que al igual que su nación, no toleraba a los disidentes. 

Aún cuando valoraba esa cualidad de Valery, también le causaba terror. 

Ya no podía negar el hecho de que había decidido protegerlo, pero era más que obvio que no podría estar cuidándolo por siempre. Un minúsculo error, una frase, cualquier cosa que no fuera del agrado de Charkov o de cualquier otro ministro y su amigo terminaría en una situación que escaparía a su control. 

Boris sacudió la cabeza. 

El imaginar a Valera sufriendo, apartado, lejos de él, le hizo sentir escalofríos. 

Volvió a beber sintiéndose completamente miserable. Se sentía increíblemente cansado, tanto física como mentalmente. No supo en que momento se quedó dormido sobre la barra. 

Despertó sintiéndose adolorido, con el abrigo de alguien más cubriéndolo. Reconoció el olor a tabaco y petricor que la prenda desprendía.

Quizá por eso no le sorprendió ver a Legasov sentado en una silla. Escribiendo en la libreta que siempre cargaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

—Escribo.

—Me refiero al hecho de cómo rayos diste conmigo.

—Te fuiste cuando estábamos por cenar. Pensé que habías ido a una diligencia surgida de última hora relacionada con la limpieza pero que vi que faltaban la radio grabadora y los casetes. Teniendo en cuenta que no conoces otro sitio más que este, y que uno de los hombres de Tarakanov te vio cruzando el punto de control en dirección hacia acá, no fue difícil dar contigo. 

Boris quiso sonreír, pero el gesto no terminó por salirle.

—Me conoces bien, Valera.

—No lo creo.—El científico siguió escribiendo.—No logro imaginar el motivo que te hizo venir a este sitio.

Boris suspiró.

—Quería escuchar música occidental.La KGB sigue oyendo lo qué pasa en nuestro camper pero desde que desocupamos el hotel, dejaron de intervenirlo. 

Legasov apartó la mirada del cuaderno. No se veía convencido.

—Hay algo más.— Murmuró.

Boris sonrió de lado.

—Ves como si me conoces bien.

Boris tomó el último sorbo que quedaba en la botella. 

—A veces tengo la sensación de que todo se colapsa, de que todo se derrumba y no tengo en donde apoyarme. Discutí con el camaradaRyzhkov sobre aumentar la zona de exclusión y el me dijo que ya habíamos evacuado los pueblos suficientes. Que un kilómetro más y eso acabaría por desprestigiar aún más a la Unión Soviética.  Le pregunté si el cáncer, la anemia aplastica, las deformaciones en los bebés y todo aquello que la radiación consumiera sería también parte del desprestigio. Se quedó callado por unos instantes pero lo autorizó. Después me colgó. 

—¿Y?.—Preguntó Legasov.

—¿Y?— Shcherbina le miró extrañado. 

—Boris, nos hemos topado con este tipo de situaciones en innumerables ocasiones pero nunca han provocado una reacción de esta naturaleza por parte tuya. 

Valery se levantó. Dejó la libreta y el bolígrafo sobre la silla y caminó hacia Boris. El también se incorporó. 

—¿Pasa algo más? ¿Algo que no tenga que ver con todo lo que estamos lidiando? Puedes hablar con libertad aquí.

El político lo observó. Valery se veía genuinamente preocupado por él. Tanto que le pareció entrañable. Dejó que la oleada de amor puro lo invadiera de pies a cabeza. 

Fue entonces cuando todo pareció implosionar en la mente de Shcherbina y éste decidió hacer algo  que escapaba de toda lógica y razón.

Se acercó más a él, terminado con la distancia entre ellos. Tomó sus mejillas y lo besó. 

El contacto duró poco. El propio Boris se había retirado casi al instante. Se sentía en estado de shock, como si fuera un adolescente dando su primer beso y no alguien de más de 60 años besando al hombre que consideraba su amigo.

Las mejillas de Valery se enrojecieron. Tratando de entender que acababa de ocurrir. 

—No me gustan los hombres.—Murmuró Shcherbina sintiéndose como un completo idiota. Imaginándose los posibles escenarios, cada uno peor al anterior, que su indecencia estaba por desencadenar. 

El fantasma de una sonrisa se posó sobre los labios de Valery. 

—A mi tampoco.—Respondió el científico.

Esta vez fue Legasov el que lo besó.

_ **Diciembre, 1986.** _

A los ojos de las personas, las cosas entre ellos no cambiaron. 

Cuando estaban a la vista de los demás, seguían con las labores de contención, supervisaban la construcción del “sarcófago” e intentaban expander las zonas en la que se pudiera encontrar puntos con altos índices de radiación. Discutían, peleaban, Boris de vez en cuando alzaba la voz y Valery tiraba dardos repletos de verdad que iban a parar a los sitios en donde más dolían. 

Pero a solas, con la mayor discreción posible, el ruso y el ucraniano intercambiaban gestos llenos de afecto. Un abrigo sobre los hombros de Legasov cada que dormitaba sentado frente a su escritorio. Una botella de Vodka esperando en el escritorio de Shcherbina cuando este salía y regresaba varias horas después. La mano de Boris sobre la de Valery cada que este se sentía abrumado. La mirada llena de amor que el político solo le daba a Legasov.

Y si tenían suerte y estaban a solas, compartían un beso. Ya fuera en las mejillas o en los labios. 

No se atrevían a más. Alguien podría enterarse de todo y eso les daría un boleto directo a un hospital psiquiátrico o a un campo de trabajo. 

Tenían que conformarse. 

Una noche, mientras comían sus raciones traídas desde Kiev a Valery le dio por hablar de su gato. Algo que pareció extraño a los ojos de Shcherbina considerando que Legasov no era un hombre al que le fuera sencillo hablar abiertamente de su vida personal. 

Aún así, el ucraniano le escuchó atentamente. Escuchó la anécdota de cómo Legasov lo había encontrado cuando era un gatito a las afueras del Instituto Kurchatov hacía cuatro años atrás. 

—¿Y como lo nombraste? 

—Bogatyr.

—¿Bogatyr?

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es solo que es un nombre raro para un gato. 

—Bogatyr no es un gato cualquiera. Lo encontré en plena noche, hacía tanto frío que las manos se me entumían pero a él no pareció importarle. Es un gran cazador y no le teme al perro del vecino. ¿No crees que es un animal valiente? 

Boris río de buena gana. 

—Diciéndolo así, claro que es valiente. Al igual que su dueño.

Valery sonrió. 

Sin saberlo, estaban comenzando a despedirse.

_ **Marzo, 1987. Viena.** _

_“¿Jura solemnemente decir toda la verdad, solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad?”_

Aunque no lo había escuchado durante la conferencia en Viena, la frase que le había traducido alguien del comité mientras trataba de entender un programa de televisión no dejó de darle vueltas en la cabeza durante todo el día. 

Si, había dicho la verdad. Pero no completamente. 

Valery se lamentó en la habitación del hotel. Se preguntó si había hecho lo apropiado. No podía decir que era lo correcto puesto que eso habría implicado humillar a una nación que está obsesionada con no serlo. Esperaba que la KGB respetara el trato auspiciado por Boris y reparará los reactores con la mayor discreción, tal y como lo habían prometido. 

Aún así, Legasov en el fondo de su corazón sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir. 

En un mundo justo ni siquiera se habría visto en la necesidad de ocultar la verdad. Tal vez el accidente en Chernóbil ni siquiera habría ocurrido. 

El hombre se sentó sobre su cama, fumando el sexto cigarrillo de la noche, a la tenue luz de una de lampara en el buró. Quizá en otras circunstancias habría salido del hotel, caminar un poco por las calles aledañas, disfrutar de un mundo completamente distinto. Invitaría a Boris a que se uniera a él. Pero no.

No lo merecía. No merecía ser premiado ni experimentar la felicidad por la atrocidad que acababa de cometer. 

Alguien llamó a su puerta. 

Suspiró mientras exhalaba la última bocanada de humo. Aplastó la colilla en el cenicero y se dispuso a abrir.

Cuando lo hizo y por enésima vez, la presencia de Boris Yevdokímovich Shcherbina conseguía robarle el aliento. 

El hombre llevaba un traje impecable en azul marino. Con camisa blanca y corbata a rayas, combinando el azul oscuro con el gris. Se abrió paso por la estancia. Se veía impoluto y formidable. 

Entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—No estuviste en la cena. 

—¿Después de lo que acabo de hacer, crees que merezco un banquete?

—Logramos atenuar las consecuencias de algo que jamás había ocurrido sobre la faz de la tierra. Nos merecemos eso y mas.

—No, Boris.—Legasov negó con la cabeza. 

El hombre volvió a sentarse sobre la cama. 

—No dije toda la verdad. No estoy tan seguro de que, sin la presión de la comunidad internacional, se arreglen los reactores defectuosos.

Boris tosió un poco. 

—Charkov ha dado su palabra. 

—Es la promesa de un espía.—Valery rió con ironía.—Ulana tenía razón. 

El político frunció el ceño. Aún con la dificultad que la acción, flexionó las piernas, casi arrodillándose ante Legasov. 

—No negaré que Khomyuk tiene razón en que somos ingenuos lidiando con la KGB, pero al menos tenemos la posibilidad de arreglar esos reactores. Ustedes son científicos, Valera. Su deber es para con la verdad pero están tan preocupados tratando de descubrirla que no se dan cuenta de qué hay personas que no quieren que esta sea revelada. 

Valery le observó.

—Tu capacidad de razonamiento es increíble.

Boris sonrió de lado. 

—¿Me crees tan estúpido como para no entender el mundo que me rodea?

Valery le sonrió, después lo besó.

Normalmente era el ucraniano el que daba los besos, no al revés.

Se besaron larga y lentamente. Cuando les hizo falta el aire cortaron el contacto. Juntaron sus frentes, cerraron los ojos. Dejándose envolver por la calidez de su compañía.

Boris se separó, Valery lo observó, se veía dudoso, devanándose los sesos, como si intentara elegir las palabras indicadas. El político agachó la cabeza para después susurrar. 

—No hay micrófonos... y los tres agentes que Charkov envió ya estaban ebrios antes de que viniera hacia acá.

Legasov rió entre dientes. Sonrojándose por la invitación implícita que contenían aquellas palabras. 

Volvió a besarlo. Comenzó a quitarle la corbata, Shcherbina se incorporó y después recostó a Valery sobre la superficie de la cama. 

Hacer el amor con Boris no fue como lo había imaginado. No fue agresivo  o impetuoso. En la oscuridad y sumidos en un silencio que a veces era roto por gemidos o jadeos, Valery amó a Boris como pensó que jamás lo haría. 

Cuando terminaron, el político lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Le dijo al oído que lo amaba para después quedarse dormido. Valery lo observó. Aun cuando podía tocar su cabello, sentir el calor de su piel, ver como su pecho subía y bajaba en cada respiro y escuchar los latidos de su corazón, a Legasov le costaba creer que Shcherbina estuviese allí. 

Con él.

Le costaba creer que aún llevando a cuestas una sentencia de muerte, ambos, de algún modo se las habían arreglado para encontrar algo de amor en medio de todo eso. 

Amor. La última cosa que uno espera hallar en un lugar que no es más que muerte y tragedia.

Valery sintió una opresión el pecho.

“_Disfrútalo mientras dure”. Se recordó._

Valery besó la frente de Boris. Después durmió sin soñar. 

_**Moscú**_.

—De momento no será necesario que regresen a Chernóbil hasta que el juicio se celebre.—Gorbachev hojeaba el reporte presentado por Shcherbina.—Las tareas restantes serán relegadas a otros miembros de la comisión. Si surge algo que necesite de su asesoría se les comunicará oportunamente.

Valery frunció el ceño. 

_—Se acabó.—Pensó_. 

Dirigió una breve mirada a Boris. El hombre a su lado simplemente había asentido hacia Gorbachev. Charkov miraba la escena complacido.

—Reunión terminada. 

Los ministros se pusieron de pie, salieron de la habitación, dejándolos a solas por un breve instante.

Valery intentaba pensar en una despedida adecuada cuando un joven soldado entró. El ministro Charkov le había enviado para proveerle transporte a Legasov hacia su casa. 

Desde luego era algo que no podía declinar. 

Sacó la libreta del bolsillo interior de su saco. Se la ofreció a Shcherbina que aunque se mostró confuso por unos momentos, no titubeó en tomarla. 

—Todo lo que ocurrió en Chernóbil. Creo que será de gran ayuda para su testimonio en el juicio, Camarada Shcherbina. 

Boris asintió. Valery le dio un apretón de manos. Murmurando adiós. 

El ucraniano se quedó solo en la habitación. Con un libro negro en la mano y un vacío en el estómago que amenazaba con devorarlo. 

Cuando regresó a su departamento se sintió un poco más fatigado de lo usual, no supo si fue por la repentina despedida o por el hecho de que estaba haciendo un poco de calor. Boris se quitó el saco, se aflojó la corbata y se sentó en la sala. Fue entonces que prestó atención al librito que Valery le había dado. 

“ _Todo lo que ocurrió en Chernóbil”_

Shcherbina abrió la libreta y comenzó a hojearla. Había anotaciones sobre el reactor, proyecciones de los efectos de la radiación en la población, periodos de semi desintegración de las partículas radioactivas. Todas las paginas estaban fechadas, avanzó hoja por hoja, leyendo cosas que no alcanzaba a entender del todo. Preguntándose porque Valery se veía tan apremiante al querer darle el libro. 

Siguió leyendo hasta el 2 de noviembre. Justo debajo de un par de anotaciones acerca del sarcófago encontró algo diferente. 

“_Conservaré intacto el recuerdo de este instante. Voy a mantenerlo entero porque, aunque lo supe hace mucho tiempo, estoy convencido de que hoy me enamoré"._

2 de noviembre. Fue el día en que se besaron por primera vez.

Siguió hojeando, para encontrar más y más fragmentos entre toda esa maraña de símbolos químicos y números.  Se deleitó en las palabras. Que aunque no eran dichas, lo hicieron sentir amado. 

En la última hoja escrita, ubicada a unas treinta de acabar el librito apareció una nota. 

_“Todo esto es para ti”._

_Decidí que debía ser escrito de este modo porque al final fue Chernóbil lo que nos unió. Se que “esto” iba a tener un final, ya fuera por causa nuestra o culpa de alguien más. Ni siquiera se si nos permitieron un adiós digno. Pero deseo que sepas que disfrute de cada instante y quiero agradecértelo. Gracias por amarme aun sabiendo que la muerte nos acecha, aún con la certeza de que el tiempo se nos acabará._

_Es extraño. El hecho de que cosas que no vemos son las nos terminan matando o nos incentivan las ganas por vivir. Nos hacen sentir culpables o por otro lado nos redimen. _

_No hablo de la radiación en si. Y tampoco quiero hablar de la muerte. _

_Hablo del amor._

_Y yo te amo más que a mi vida. _

_ **Abril. 1987.** _

—No puedo decirle como se originó. Pero me parece que es una enfermedad crónica en sus pulmones. Tampoco puedo decirle cuanto tiempo le quede. A mi parecer es una larga enfermedad. Le recetaré medicamentos que le atenuaran los síntomas, pero no los eliminarán por completo. 

—Está bien. 

—La enfermera le hará saber cuándo será su próxima cita. Hasta entonces camarada Shcherbina. 

El medico se retiró del consultorio. Boris volvió a toser. Puso el pañuelo que llevaba en la solapa sobre su boca. Las gotitas de sangre fueron absorbidas por la tela.

— Yo si se cuanto tiempo me queda.—Murmuró el ucraniano al vacío.

_ **Julio, 1987.** _

_ “ Voluntariamente entregue mi vida el día en que me enviaron a Chernóbil. ¿No es eso suficiente?  _

_—No.—Ulana respondió.— No es suficiente. _

_Valery recordó la conversación estando a un lado de Boris. Vio la sangre en el pañuelo. Se veía más viejo, como si diez años hubiesen pasado de golpe. Le dolió verlo así, sintiéndose miserable por sentir que su vida no había valido la pena. _

_—Tu fuiste quien más importó._

_Vio en los ojos de Boris la ansiada absolución que necesitaba. _

_Valery ya había dado su vida, no estaba dispuesto a que el sacrificio de Boris fuera en vano. _

_—Aún no he terminado._

_—Su testimonio ha concluido._

_—Déjenlo terminar.—La voz de Shcherbina se alzó. Accionada por la mirada de Legasov. _

_Si caían, iban a caer juntos._

_Escuchó el testimonio de Valery, vio cómo cada uno de sus argumentos lo alejaban más y más de él pero no hizo nada. Ya lo habia accedido a ayudarlo y ahora respetaría la decisión que el había tomado. _

_—Y así es como explota un reactor RBMK, con mentiras._

* * *

En cuanto el carro avanzó y vio la cara de Valera por última vez, Boris comprendió con amargura que lo había perdido. No necesitaba preguntarle a Charkov lo que iban a hacer con Valery. Había visto el mismo procedimiento siendo aplicado varías veces en los años que llevaba en el partido. 

En aquel momento Shcherbina entendió que el jamás había sido el protector de Valery. El científico había sido el suyo. Ni siquiera les permitieron decirse adiós, pero, siendo honestos, ellos no habían necesitado palabras. 

Boris se negó a que las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos corrieran por sus mejillas. Por otro lado Ulana comenzó a deshacerse en sollozos, invadida por la culpa y aunque Boris estaba enfurecido, la abrazó. 

—El sufrimiento es temporal. Dejará de doler pronto.— Murmuró Shcherbina.

No supo si esas palabras las había pronunciado para consolar a Ulana o a si mismo. 

_ **Abril. 1988.** _

“_Mi inutilidad está llegando a su fin”._

Desde luego que no iba a grabar una cinta para él. Valery, por más que lo deseaba, no podría cometer la locura de dejar algo incriminatorio para que Charkov y sus hombres hicieran los últimos meses de Boris más tortuosos y difíciles de lo que ya eran. 

Ya le había dejado el libro. Habían pasado por tanto. No necesitaban hablar de lo que ambos ya eran conscientes. Su historia de amor, si es que se le podía llamar así, moriría con ellos, como debía de ser.

Valery miró por la ventana, observó el cielo nocturno. Recordó cuando hablaron de estrellas y dioses de otras culturas. Rememoró el primer beso, torpe e impulsivo y los que siguieron a ese. Recordó las miradas, los gestos. El sentirse sepultado bajo su cuerpo cada que el lo abrazaba. Cuando hicieron el amor. El juicio y la última vez que lo vió. Ni siquiera pudieron decirse adiós. 

Sucedió. Importó. Acabó.

Boris no necesitaba decirle que lo amaba. A Valery le bastaba la mirada entrañable que solo a él le daba para sentirse querido. Más que las palabras o los besos, más que las cintas o los libros, Borja lo observaba y aquello era amor a los ojos de Valery. 

Lleno los tazones de Bogatyr, después de ello se dispuso a grabar su última cinta. 

Cuando se quedara sin palabras, en silencio, estaría listo para irse. 

_ **залишатися на тисячу років** _

Boris murió un poco el día en que le dijeron que Valery había fallecido. La noticia le había llegado de los labios de Charkov. Aquel hombre lo comentó en medio de una reunión del consejo como si se tratara del pronóstico del tiempo. 

Shcherbina no gritó, no lloró o maldijo. No reacciono ni cuando le dijeron que el científico se había suicidado. Dejó que la noticia lo impactará de pies a cabeza. Sabía que Charkov lo estaba observando pero el se mostró impasible.

Tosió y dejó que la sangre fuera absorbida por su pañuelo. 

El consejo de ministros pasó a otro tema pero Boris no estaba con ellos. Fue como si su mente se hubiese trasladado de nuevo a Chernóbil y esta vez se hubiera quedado permanentemente allí.

Dos días después se decidio a ir al departamento de Valery. El peritaje pertinente ya había terminado. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. Boris entró a la vivienda. De Valery solo quedaba el desorden habitual, libros sobre la mesa, colillas de cigarro en el cenicero y un gato que parecía no tener la más remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Quizá había salido de allí después del todo el alboroto y el animal apenas había vuelto. Con la esperanza de volver ver a su dueño. 

Sin perder el tiempo, Boris tomó al gato y salió de allí. 

El felino era increíblemente tranquilo. Después de comer se había recostado frente a la puerta, como si esperara algo o a alguien. Boris se sentó en el sillón, encendió el televisorporque no soportaba el silencio ensordecedor taladrándole la cabeza. 

Valery se había muerto. Valera se había ido. Pero tanto Bogatyr, como Borja, ambos, lo estaban esperando. Boris sintió que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras veía el noticiero nocturno. 

Sollozó, comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente. 

Lloró como un niño. 

Al día siguiente Charkov preguntó por el gato.

—¿Qué gato?— Respondió Shcherbina con una sonrisa en la cara.

El jefe de la KGB negó con la cabeza. Entendió que esa batalla estaba perdida y al fin y al cabo, con Valery Legasov muerto, un gato y un vicepresidente moribundo ya no representaban amenaza alguna.

El funeral de Lagasov ocurrió.

Shcherbina desde luego no asistió. Pasó el día comprando una caja de arena y comida para Bogatyr. El animal se había pasado el día frente a la puerta. A la expectativa de que su dueño se decidiera a volver. 

No fue hasta una semana después que decidió ir al cementerio. Caminó hasta encontrar la tumba de Valery. Le consoló el hecho de que hubiera flores frescas en ella. Un consuelo de que habían personas aparte de él que no lo habían olvidado. 

El hombre suspiró. Aunque hubiese querido no podía llorar. Lo había hecho cada noche desde que se enteró de su deceso que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas. 

_—Se que estás muerto Valera.—Pensó el hombre.—Moriste y te llevaste una parte de mi contigo. Bogatyr siempre está en la puerta, a la espera que un día entres por ella. Yo también lo espero. Se que ya te enterraron, Dios mío, se que te sepultaron hace una semana y se que ya nunca volverás pero yo sigo esperando tu regreso._ _Me pregunto si la radiación además de joder mis plumones también esta dejándome como un lunático. Te extraño Valera, te echo mucho de menos. Desde que volvi de Chernobil siento que salí de un cementerio para entrar en un manicomio. Leí el libro que me diste. Y solo puedo darte las gracias._

Boris suspiró. La tierra aún estaba fresca. Comprendió que Valery jamás volvería a estar con el.

Sin más se fue. Bogatyr lo estaba esperando en casa. 

** _Tres semanas después. _ **

Cintas, cintas. Las jodidas cintas. 

Por ellas empezó todo. Era justo que también por ellas terminara.

Durante aquella junta, en donde todo parecía implosionar debido a las denuncias póstumas de Legasov y la incapacidad de Charkov de mantenerlas en silencio, Boris experimentó una satisfacción que no sentía desde que aquel Rover Lunar se movió sobre Katya. No llegaba al mismo nivel de felicidad pero se acercaba.

El líder de la KGB no dejó de observarlo. El político se mostró impasible. Cuando la junta terminó, Charkov lo interrogó en su oficina. Le preguntó con toda la diplomacia que tenía si sabía algo de las cintas. 

Sabía que era peligroso, pero Boris se permitió sonreír con ironía. 

—Oh, camarada Charkov. He estado tan ocupado estos meses entre el trabajo y el hospital, que todo lo relacionado con Chernóbil ha escapado por completo a mi atención. Así que, ¿cómo podría yo, un simple ministro con una enfermedad crónica, saber lo que hace un hombre que ni siquiera existe?

Si el lider de la KGB estaba molesto no lo demostró.

—No lo tome personal camarada Shcherbina. Confío en usted pero...

—Debe de verificar. Lo entiendo perfectamente.—Boris sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio.— Y pensar que los americanos creen que Ronald Reagan inventó esa frase. 

La atmósfera se tensó. Charkov salió de la oficina. Aquel diálogo tenía reminiscencias con otro que había tenido hacía un par de años atrás.

Con un hombre que no debió de haber existido. 

_ **Agosto 21. 1990. ** _

—Me siento bien.

Boris decía aquello y no era una mentira. Después de todos esos meses respirando con pulmones envenenados, parecía que estos hubiesen mejorado considerablemente. Desde que había despertado se sentía con energía. Algo que resultaba extraño a su parecer. 

El médico escuchó su pulso y sus pulmones con ayuda del estetoscopio. Midió su presión.

—Me alegra escuchar eso Boris Yevdokímovich. Se deben de aprovechar los días buenos, ¿no es así?.

—Si. Disfrutarlos mientras duren.

Al decir esa frase no pudo evitar pensar en Valery.

El médico se fue, sin prescribir algo adicional a sus medicamentos habituales. Minutos después su hijo llamó por teléfono. El hombre hablóen un inicio para saber sobre su estado de salud y de allí partieron a más temas. Conversaron por más de dos horas. Hacia mucho que no hablaban por tanto tiempo que aún cuando los temas eran banales, Boris no pudo evitar sentir una calidez en el pecho. Finalizaron la llamada con la promesa de que su hijo lo visitaría con el resto de la familia la próxima semana. 

Bogatyr deambulaba por allí. Comiendo a ratos para después subir al regazo de Shcherbina exigiendo atención. El hombre acarició al gato mientras observaba el noticiero del mediodía. Cuando el programa terminó leyó por enésima vez la libreta de Valery.

Después salió, paseó un rato por las calles. Disfrutando del clima cálido y el sol que se alzaba en lo alto del cielo. Comió en un restaurante y antes de que oscureciera regresó a casa. 

Por la noche observó el cielo nocturno. Aldebaran estaba allí. El punto más brillante de la constelación de Tauro. Había sido un gran día. Común y corriente. Pero había belleza en lo cotidiano y Boris se permitió apreciarla. 

Shcherbina sentía que flotaba en la cama de su habitación. Y en la quietud que su apartamento le ofrecía, no dejó de repasar en su cabeza las vidas que se habían entrelazado con la suya. Su familia. Tarakanov, a quien había vuelto a ver en Spitak y se había convertido en un amigo invaluable. Ulana, con quien siguió en contacto porque no tenía sentido estar molesto con ella y la cual le dio sus condolencias cuando Legasov murió. 

Por último recordó a Valery. Rememoró las charlas, las victorias, los fracasos, el amor. Todo aquello que los había unido en vida, que se había fisurado en cuanto se decidió que Legasov debía de ser borrado y que acabó rompiéndose cuando el murió. Aquel había ido un golpe devastador, aunque francamente no se sorprendió. El había sido un buen hombre, pero se estaba muriendo, y aún así sabía que tenía un deber con el mundo. 

Aún con la pena, recordó con satisfacción la cara de Charkov cuando todo se destapó. 

Porque el no había entendido que alguien como Valera no podía ser borrado de la faz de la tierra. Personas como el nunca se iban realmente. Shcherbina lo entendió días después del juicio. Y esa idea la seguía teniendo en su mente aún en estos momentos.

Boris no pudo evitar que el sueño lo dominara y sus ojos se cerraron. 

Por fin todo dejó de doler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No escribí esto. Lo parí.
> 
> Al principio pensé que este sería solo un one-shot más, algo que surgió mientras leía sobre el Mictlan y escuchaba Lemon Tree. Solo un fic que aportar a este bonito fandom pero no. Lo que al principio fueron mil palabras, estas se convirtieron en dos mill, tres mil y así hasta llegar a las que conforman este escrito.
> 
> Por alguna razón que desconozco esto me drenó por completo. No dormía bien, comencé a investigar de manera compulsiva y edité muchas veces el texto porque no terminaba por convencerme. Inclusive seguí escribiendo aún cuando mis manos me dolían por un cambio brusco de temperatura causado por mi trabajo (jamás preparen alimentos calientes en una cocina que hierve y después se metan a un congelador sin usar un suéter xD)
> 
> Al final salió esto, estoy bastante orgullosa, hay un pedazo de mi alma entremezclado con las palabras. Fue como haber creado un horrocrux.
> 
> Si el corrector de google se porto bien, la frase en ucraniano se traduce en inglés como “Stay for a thousand years” esta canción, compuesta por Ramin Djawadi, al igual que los poemas de Jaime Sabines y las frases de José Emilio Pacheco fueron imprescindibles para este escrito.
> 
> Por cierto, esto tiene un jodido epílogo. Me gusta el angst, pero también me encantan los finales felices. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Epílogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es algo más feliz, pero si no es tu estilo y piensas que el capítulo anterior es perfecto tal cual es puedes ignorar esto c:

_ **Londres, Inglaterra. 26 años después.** _

—La gente de Tenochtitlán creía que los guerreros que morían en batalla acompañaban al sol desde que amanecía hasta el mediodía.— Habló Val mientras cerraba el pesado libro y lo dejaba sobre su regazo.— Después las mujeres muertas en el parto recorrían el cielo junto al sol hasta el atardecer.

—¿De verdad?.

—Si, al cabo de cuatro años de recorrer la bóveda celeste, los guerreros podían volver a la tierra en una nueva forma de vida. 

El hombre rió entre dientes. 

—Suena a que esa gente tenía demasiada imaginación.

Técnicamente estaba prohibido beber alcohol pero por tercera vez en la noche, el hombre bebió un sorbo de vodka. 

—Oh vamos Borja, ¿no te parece curioso?

El hombre de ojos azules suspiró. Ya era increíblemente tarde como para estar en la terraza de la residencia estudiantil, leyendo libros sobre mitología y bebiendo vodka barato. Aún así se sintió feliz. Val le sonrió. El desvío la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno. 

—Oh mira.—Borja señaló hacia arriba, Val siguió su indicación.— Allí esta Aldebaran, el ojo del toro. La estrella más brillante en la constelación de Tauro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, según la mitología Mexica, los guerreros solo podían volver a la tierra como colibríes, no como personas.
> 
> Eso solo estaba reservado para los bebés que morían siendo muy pequeños. Esperaban en un lugar especial llamado Chichihuacuauhco para volver a la tierra una vez que la raza que la habitase se extinguiera. Así, de la muerte renacería la vida.
> 
> Ahora bien, esto iba a ir justo después de la muerte de Boris, pero la narrativa daba un cambio tan drástico que no encajaba y al ser tan breve y tan dependiente del primer capítulo no hubiera podido publicarlo como una historia independiente.
> 
> Lo mencioné antes, me gustan las cosas angustiosas, pero también me agradan los finales felices.
> 
> De cualquier modo, mil gracias por haber leído esto! Como lo dije anteriormente, esto me salió del corazón y lleva un trozo de mi alma consigo.
> 
> Se les quiere ♥️


End file.
